


dreams of you all through my head

by woman_in_the_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70's Music, Established Relationship, Fluff, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), just lots of sweet moments, snapshots of pre-war life, they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_in_the_moon/pseuds/woman_in_the_moon
Summary: Remus groggily peeled open his sleep-crusted eyelids and was met with a tongue in his ear and the too-bright light of an egg yolk sun running opaquely all over the hillside beyond the window. He thought, deliriously, that there must be something inhumane about watching sunrises against one's will.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	dreams of you all through my head

Remus groggily peeled open his sleep-crusted eyelids and was met with a tongue in his ear and the too-bright light of an egg yolk sun running opaquely all over the hillside beyond the window. He thought, deliriously, that there must be something inhumane about watching sunrises against one's will. It should be punishable with high treason; against what establishment, his dream-hazed brain had yet to procure. He blinked. The aforementioned criminal and object of his constantly evolving suffering was staring him right in the eyes.

“Sirius, I swear to--to fucking Merlin and Morgana and Aurthur’s sorry ass as well I will fucking slit your throat--”

“Moony, darling, let’s not start the morning off with our panties all twisted up,” Sirius crooned, and then rolled--exceedingly theatrically--on top of Remus’s stomach. He was grinning wickedly. “Good morning.” His voice, dusted with earliness, crinkled pleasantly in Remus’ ears. 

“Mmm, good morning. Why am I awake.” Remus half-heartedly attempted to shove Sirius onto the empty space beside them. The sunlight stained the cream-colored sheets golden.

“Because! We are all alone for the first time in months and the hours must be put to good use. Also, I got that Zeppelin album yesterday and I feel like it needs to be appreciated under a sunrise. You know? I just have that feeling about it. Tea?” Remus groaned and slung an arm over his eyes.

“We were all alone yesterday, too,” he pointed out. “Personally I think that Zeppelin should be listened to at sunset. You can wake me up then.” Sirius laughed at that and pressed a honey-soaked kiss to Remus’ forehead. Remus shivered pleasantly. It was always like this with Sirius: butterflies endlessly flitting around his stomach, blood singing in his veins like a sappy love song. He pulled his hand out from where it was tangled beneath the sheets and combed his fingers softly through Sirius’ silk-smooth hair. Ran his thumb across Sirius’ forehead, kissed his pink, fluttering eyelids. Sirius smiled, soft and quiet. Sometimes Remus couldn't quite believe that someone would want to look at him like this. Like he knew that he was holding Remus' entire heart in carefully cupped palms, and Remus was doing the same to him.

Sirius sat up so he was straddling Remus’ waist and started to sing under his breath. “I’m going to California with an aching...in my heart…” His eyes had caught specks of sunlight in them and were shimmering like water. Remus had always thought Sirius’ eyes were the loveliest he had ever seen.

“You have lovely eyes,” he told him, and then shoved Sirius off of his lap and stumbled out of bed to search around for some socks and the previously offered tea. Sirius, undeterred, smirked and followed.

“My boyfriend thinks I have lovely eyes. How did I get so lucky? Come on then,” he continued without waiting for a response, “let’s see about that record. Tea is on the windowsill, I put a warming charm on it for you but I’m not sure how good it was because I think I was still half asleep when I did it. Anyway. Isn’t the sky so majestic? I like when it’s pink and golden like this.”

Remus merely smiled and allowed this beautiful boy to ramble on and pull him gently over to the window seat and arrange them how he liked, with his back settled against Remus’ chest and knees and ankles knocking together. Sirius reached over to set the needle on the record, and Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, turned his head so that his breath could fog up the windowpane and distort the watercolor sunlight that seemed to stream in from heaven. The first simmering notes of “Black Dog” floated up from the record player like steam and began softly christening the still morning air.


End file.
